Winx Club - Folge 410
Musas Lied ist die zehnte Folge der 4. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung : "Musas Gesang weckt das Interesse eines Musikmanagers namens Jason. Er bietet ihr sogar einen Plattenvertrag an. Doch Rivens Eifersucht auf Jason belastet die Beziehung mit Musa." Inhalt Bloom und Flora sind in aller Frühe bei Roxy und reden mit ihr. Doch die ist frustriert und wütend und hat die Geschehnisse vom vergangenen Tag noch nicht verarbeitet. Sie will weder eine Fee noch etwas Besonderes sein, sondern ein ganz normales Leben auf der Erde mit Artu und ihrem Vater führen. Flora versucht ihr zu erklären, dass es möglich ist, ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren und bei ihrem Vater zu leben. Bloom und Flora lassen sie danach alleine, doch erinnern sie daran, dass sie immer für sie da sind. Im Love & Pet haben die restlichen Winx alle Hände voll zu tun, als Bloom und Flora zurückkommen. Sie berichten von Roxy und sind sich einig, dass sie Roxy weiter beschützen und ihr Selbstvertrauen stärken müssen. Doch um die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises zu besiegen, müssen sie selbst stärker werden. Dazu müssen sie mehr Menschen dazu bringen an sie zu glauben, da das auch die Hexer schwächt. Tecna hat einen Vorschlag. Sie kann den Funk der Rettungskräfte anzapfen, sodass sie über Notfälle in der Stadt informiert werden und helfen können. Die Winx finden das gut, doch sie müssen noch entscheiden, was sie mit dem Weißen Kreis machen. Bloom nimmt ihn an sich und verkleinert ihn, sodass sie ihn am Finger tragen kann. Danach verlassen sie den Laden. Sie haben alle Termine für den Tag abgesagt, doch sie erwarten noch eine Futterlieferung. Deswegen wird eins der Feenkuscheltieren zu Blooms Doppelgänger. Vor dem Laden treffen sie auf Roxy. Sie entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten am Morgen und möchte sich doch ihrem Schicksal stellen. Deswegen will sie mehr Zeit mit den Winx verbringen und von ihnen lernen. Die Winx laden Roxy ein, sie in die Stadt zu begleiten und die willigt ein. Musa entschuldigt sich jedoch. Sie hat heute ihr Vorsingen zu dem sie Riven begleiten wird. Riven hängt jedoch im Supermarkt an der Kasse fest, weil man dort keine Edelsteine als Bezahlung akzeptieren will. Nabu schickt Riven weg, da er sonst noch später kommt, als er es ohnehin schon tut. Sky versucht dann die Situation an der Kasse zu klären. In der Stadt bemerkt Tecna, wie sich zwei Mädchen um ein Kleid streiten. Sie betritt den Laden und schlichtet den Streit mit ihrem speziellen Believix-Zauber. Doch die Mädchen glauben ihr anschießend nicht, dass sie eine Fee ist. Stella probiert als nächstes ihr Glück, doch auch ihr wird nicht geglaubt. Dabei werden sie von Gantlos beobachtet. Musa und Riven sind mittlerweile unterwegs zu Jason Queen, doch sie streiten sich darüber, dass Riven zu spät gekommen ist und dass Musa Jason beim Vornamen nennt. Sogar über die Gebäudeeinrichtung streiten sie sich. Als Jason Musa begrüßen kommt, schmeißt sich Riven zwischen die beiden und stellt sich ungefragt als Musas Freund vor. Jason sagt trotzdem, dass er sich freut ihn kennenzulernen und nimmt die beiden mit zum Aufnahmestudio. Die Winx sind nach den beiden Aktionen frustriert, dass sie keinen Erfolg haben. Roxy denkt, dass es die Art und Weise ist, wie die Mädchen an die Sache herangehen. Sie versucht ihnen zu erklären, dass sie eine Verbindung zu den Herzen der Menschen aufbauen müssen, so wie es bei ihr und Artu der Fall ist. Tecna bekommt einen Notruf herein. In der Nähe brennt ein mehrstöckiges Wohnhaus. Die Winx wittern ihre Chance und verwandeln sich. Mit ihren Zoomix-Flügeln teleportieren sie sich zum Ort des Geschehens. Roxy wird von Bloom mitgenommen und vor dem Gebäude abgesetzt. Danach fliegen sie in das Haus. Tecna und Stella sollen die Bewohner im Treppenhaus in Sicherheit bringen, während sich Bloom, Flora und Layla in das oberste Stockwerk begeben, wo noch Menschen eingeschlossen sein sollen. Oben finden sie tatsächlich noch eine Familie. Mit ihrer Magie nähern sie sich ihnen und schützen sie vor dem Rauch. Doch die Decke bricht ein und trennt die Eltern von ihrer Tochter. Layla benutzt nun auch ihren speziellen Believix-Zauber und kann das Mädchen genügend Mut machen, dass es zu ihr kommt. Danach übergeben sie die Familie der Feuerwehr, die sie durch das Fenster retten. Das Mädchen glaubt nun an die Feen und auch die Eltern haben bemerkt, dass sie etwas Besonderes sind. Im Haus haben die Winx unterdessen gemerkt, dass etwas mit dem Feuer nicht stimmt. Die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises zeigen sich und geben zu, dass sie den Brand gelegt haben. Sie wollen den Weißen Kreis haben. Es kommt zum Kampf. Währenddessen hören die Winx einen Hilferuf aus dem Gebäude. Bloom reicht es langsam, setzt all ihre Kraft ein und es kommt zu einer Explosion. Die Hexer sind danach verschwunden und mit ihnen auch das Feuer. Nun können sie dem Hilferuf folgen und entdecken einen Feuerwehrmann auf dem Boden. Es ist Mike und er ist ohnmächtig. Bloom heilt ihn mit ihrer Magie und Mike kommt wieder zu sich. Musa ist parallel dazu fertig mit ihrem Song. Jason ist begeistert und beglückwünscht Musa. Er ist sich nun sicher, dass er aus Musa einen Star machen will und sie willigt ein. Riven beobachtet das Ganze und verlässt das Aufnahmestudio. Die Winx begleiten Mike aus dem Gebäude und werden wie Helden gefeiert. Auch ein Fernsehteam ist vor Ort und will von den Winx ein Interview haben. Doch die wollen keins geben, vergewissern sich, dass es Mike gut geht und fliegen davon. Stattdessen wird nun Mike befragt. Er fragt zurück, ob die Leute an Feen und Magie glauben und die geretteten Leute bestätigen das mit einem kräftigen ja. Vor dem Gebäude der Plattenfirma freut sich Musa, dass es so gut lief. Riven entgegnet jedoch, dass es eher ein Wunder ist, dass sie überzeugen konnte, da sie schlecht gesungen hat. Musa sagt Riven, dass sie es bereut ihn mitgenommen zu haben und Riven geht daraufhin. Jason kommt aus dem Gebäude und tröstet Musa. Er erklärt ihr, dass Riven eifersüchtig ist und sie nun mit Neid umzugehen lernen muss. Im Love & Pet sind die Winx erschöpft angekommen, doch die Feenkuscheltiere haben nur Chaos angerichtet. Roxy hilft beim Aufräumen und sagt, dass sie froh ist, die Winx begleitet zu haben. Auch die Winx sind froh, da sie ohne Roxys Hilfe die Herzen der Menschen nicht erreicht hätten. Stella will sich nun endlich ihr wohl verdientes Bad gönnen, als Musa aufgelöst nach Hause kommt. Sie erzählt, was passiert ist und dass Riven ihr den schönsten Tag ihres Lebens ruiniert hat. Sie hat sich entschieden. Sie und ihr Leben verändern sich und es ist zwischen ihr und Riven aus. Ereignisse * Bloom nimmt den Weißen Kreis wieder an sich. * Roxy hilft den Winx die Herzen der Menschen zu erreichen und ihnen somit den Glauben an Feen und Magie wiederzugeben. * Musas Vorsingen verläuft super, doch Riven verhält sich angemessen. * Für Musa ist die Beziehung zu Riven zu Ende. Debüt * Zoomix-Flügel Charaktere * Winx Club ** Bloom ** Stella ** Flora ** Musa ** Tecna ** Layla * Kiko * Feenkuscheltiere ** Belle ** Ginger ** Coco ** Pepe ** Chicko ** Milly * Spezialisten ** Sky ** Riven ** Nabu * Roxy * Artu * Mike * Jason Queen * Feinde ** Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises *** Ogron *** Gantlos *** Anagan *** Duman Trivia * Man sieht Musas Verwandlungssequenz, obwohl sie gar nicht bei den Winx ist, als sie sich verwandeln. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 4) Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Gardenia ca:La cançó de la Musa en:Winx Club - Episode 410 es:Winx Club - Episodio 410 gl:A canción de Musa it:La Canzone di Musa pt:A canção de Musa pt-br:A Canção de Musa ro:Cântecul Musei ru:Песня Музы